Missing Moments
by Susie666
Summary: Some moments which I think were missing from the episodes. Will mostly be Matt/Aleasha but there might be some friendship scenes between the others later on


**Missing Moments-2x06**

**AN: Hi everyone! This is my first story so please be nice. This scene is from the final episode of season 2 where Matt is investigating Valentine and it's just after the scene where James tries to persuade Ronnie to speak in court.**

**BTW** **my friend, Loveable Loner, has a one shot out for Sherlock and a story out for NCIS so if you watch either of those shows read them (she also checked this story for me so if it's rubbish blame her:D) **

Alesha was barely listening to Ronnie and James' argument anymore, she knew she should have been, it was her case as well, but right now she was too focused on Matt to care.

She had been worried about Matt since he started investigating Jimmy Valentine. She knew he had felt like he was betraying Ronnie by going after Valentine but at the same time had known he was right about his suspicions. She also knew that he was blaming himself for Valentine accusing Ronnie of stealing the drugs.

She was shaken from her thoughts when Ronnie stormed out of the room. She saw James shoot one last despairing look at Matt before following Ronnie out of the room, slamming the door after him. Aleasha thought about following him to calm him down but knew that, right now, Matt needed her more than James did.

"Are you OK?" It was a stupid question she knew, a blind man could see he wasn't ok, but she couldn't think of another way to start the conversation.

"I'm fine," he muttered in an unconvincing tone while making his towards the door. Aleasha stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm; he glanced down at it quickly before meeting her pleading, chocolate brown eyes.

"Talk to me, Matt," Aleasha was practically begging now and Matt could feel his resolve slipping. He could never say no to Aleasha, especially when she was looking at him like that, and she was one of the few people he could rely on to always listen to him, no matter how wrong he was.

Then it all came out; the despair, the rage, the guilt, the fear that Ronnie would lose his job, the terror that Ronnie would never forgive him, more guilt. He told Aleasha everything, nearly yelling at some points, while she just stood there patiently listening to everything he had to say, without interrupting once.

By the time he had finished his rant he was sitting against the wall of the room with Aleasha standing over him, concern written all over her face, which just made him feel even guiltier.

When it became clear that Matt had finished speaking Aleasha sat down on the floor next to him, unsure of what to say.

"None of this is your fault, Matt," Aleasha said, glancing at him, "no-one could have known what Valentine would do."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't started this then Ronnie wouldn't be being stitched up by one of his best mates," he sighed

"Matt, Ronnie would prefer to know that one of his friends is a dirty cop than let him go free, besides someone was killed, we have a duty to find and prosecute his killer even if he is a cop or one of our friends."

Matt gave her a small, weak, smile, "you're spending too much time with James."

"What do you mean?" Aleasha asked, relieved to see him smile no matter how feeble it was

"You're beginning to talk like him, you know, about duty and all that stuff he goes on about," he replied shifting slightly.

Aleasha let out a small laugh before asking, "Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit," he replied.

They sat in silence for a little while before Matt, remembering how much work they had to do, got to his feet then offered a hand to help Aleasha up, which she took gratefully. They stood there for a moment, each forgetting to let go of the others hand. Aleasha then cleared her throat and dropped Matt's hand.

"I better talk to James," she said

"Yeah, and I should go find Ronnie"

"Ok," she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "bye"

She left through the same door James and Ronnie had stormed through earlier and Matt quickly followed, feeling slightly better than before

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
